Back Again
by writer1122
Summary: After 3 long years of staying in Gardenia, the Winx are ready to go back to Magix, but this time as Stars! Although why did they go to Gardenia? What is waiting for themi in Magix? And who is waiting for them? Story is being rewritten. Used to be Hurt or Love?
1. Chapter 1:

Hello and welcome back! As you can see I've written and changed the name of _Hurt or Love?_ to _**Back Again**_ and a new summary as well. Because as you all know I haven't updated for a while and this is the reason why. I'm making a new plan for this story and I have a very long list why. So that is enough of my Authors Note so I bring you the first chapter of Back Again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR ANY OF THE SONGS I PUT HERE. **

Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

"Lalalala lala la la hmm hmm hum" Musa hums softly

"Musa! We need to hurry we said we'll be there 1 pm sharp!" Aisha shouted at Musa. Of course the Winx was on their way back to Magix. After 3 years staying in Gardenia, the girls decide it was time to go back to Magix. Now they can see the dimension and flew faster than ever. "We're almost there!" Stella said.

After another 10 minutes of flying, yelling, talking, and humming the girls finally reached Alfea College for Fairies. They were warmly welcomed by Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, and Saladin, Griffin, their parents, the Magix officials, all the royals, and mostly everybody from Magix except _them….._

"Stella!" Someone yelled. We all looked back to see Luna, her mother. "Stella! It's been 3 years!" Luna cried "Mom mom mummy. Calm down!" Stella said trying to calm her mother down. "Honey! You can't expect me to calm down!" Luna said. Well yeah it's been years since we last saw our family. "Winx! How are you? You're all mature now!" Ms. Faragonda said with happiness in her voice. "Well Ms. F I'm very happy to be back home!" Stella shouted the last part. "Well girls, as time go by your beginning to have more fans here" Ho-Boe said to Musa. "Really?" Stella said. It was obvious she was eavesdropping. "Well Ho-Boe is right. As you can see they want you to sing your hit song 'Red', because we just loved it!" Marion said "Really mom?"Bloom asked "Yeah! We heard that song, and we we we…" Teredor said. The girls all looked at each other and nodded.

Ms. Faragonda magically summoned a stage for the girls. All the girls change to identical clothing. Stella had on a yellow shirt that reached her elbows, a white vest, white shorts, and yellow wedges. Her accessories were a necklace with a sun charm, with matching earrings, and bracelet. Bloom had on a light blue shirt, denim vest, denim shorts, and black flats. She had a dragon necklace, a dragon bracelet, and heart earrings. Flora had a similar outfit to Stella except instead of yellow she was wearing pink with matching flower accessories. Musa had on black shorts, a plain red shirt, black shorts, and red converse. All the other girls had on similar outfits with their signature color, and their accessories the symbol of their fairy powers (1).

Red (2)

**Musa**

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all

**Stella**

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

**Flora**

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

**Aisha & Stella**

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

**Bloom**

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!  
Darling it was red!

**Everyone**

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red

**Tecna**

And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Applauses could be heard everywhere, the audience loved it. Of course Stella had to take some pictures with fans, and sign autographs. Which lead to all of them signing autographs. Soon they were finished and Ms. Faragonda talked to them "Girls, you are now famous. Not only in Gardenia but here in Magix. Not only as heroes, but also as rock stars. So your rents' told me that you need a place of your own" Ms. Faragonda said smiling. "Also keep in mind that you are not the only 'heroes' that are rock stars. For example we have _Heart's breakers (3), and The Sorcerers" _Ms. Faragonda added

~-~30 minutes later~-~

"Wow! This is cool!" Musa said

"IKR…." Stella said a bit out of herself

"Glad you liked it" All their parents said.

They just entered a house near Lake Roccaluce. It was their new house. When the house comes to view you will be greeted by several trees, plants, and flowers. The place was warm and sunny, and there was a pond near a big tree. When you enter you immediately smell vanilla, and see a large spiral stair case going up to the second floor. The whole house was open with windows, and stuff. There was a fireplace surrounded by couches and a coffee table with magazines in the middle. The other side of the couches, and the fireplace, there was a flat screen TV surrounded with couches again. Beside the TV was a popcorn machine and some flavored powder. Behind the spiral staircase was the kitchen, and in the middle of the first floor was the dining room. The dining room overlooks an open backyard where you can see the lake. Beside the dining room was an indoor gym. Upstairs were all their bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, and a closet which will probably contain all they (or Stella) will be wearing starting today. The second floor was like a hall style (4) and at the end of the hall was another staircase.

The 3rd floor consist of basically a training room, and a private room for each of the girls. There was also a spare bedroom there. The backyard was the whole lake, a garden, and a small picnic area for the girls.

"This" said Stella

"is" followed by Aisha

"so" then Flora

"freaking" Musa

"Cool!" They all said together

* * *

Well that it for this chapter 4 pages and I don't know how many words cause' I'm currently adding. Anyways 2nd chapter well….. Talk show, Specialists, and annoying girls. Anything confusing you don't think twice to ask me in the reviews and I will answer in the next chapter. It might be up by new years anyway.

1- Bloom- Blue, Flora- Pink, Stella- yellow, Musa- red, Aisha- green, and Tecna- purple

2- Red by Taylor Swift (I really like her music)

3- Group names. I asked my sister for it!

4- You can see the 1st floor. It's like when you use the staircase the whole floor isn't covered with flooring, but you can see the first floor. If you still don't get it then… never mind.

~PokeandWi.12 3

PS: 1,329 words

Update 4/30/13

I'm editing my final plans for the story. After 1st week of May I'll be updating regularly


	2. Chapter 2

Back Again 2: Seeing you again

Hello hello! I'm back….. Let us just continue…. BTW It's now Rated T because of curse words (at least because my cousin (Lilisa.10) said so…) its correct right?

* * *

Chapter 2

~FLORA POV~

It's just 6:33 am, and I just woke up. I realized the girls might still be sleeping because of the long day we had yesterday. I got up, took a shower, then I returned to my room. I decided to watch my favorite morning talk show (1) 'Good Morning Magix!'

TV SHOW

"Hello everybody and I am Khloe White host of 'Good Morning Magix', 'Magix daily', and 'Night talk with Khloe White'. Today we are going to have 2 bands as guests. One of the most popular bands in Magix! But before we welcome them can I just give a shout out for the Winx! They returned yesterday after staying for 3 years in Gardenia!" Khloe said while looking back at the paper and the audience. "Of course they sang their most popular song 'Red' written by Stella Princess of Solaria, Aisha Princess of Andros, and Bloom Princess of Sparks. Performed by Musa of Melody with the help of Tecna of Zenith, and Flora of Lynphea. Is it possible that they will continue their music career her in Magix? If they do of course they'll encounter the 'Specilaists' and 'Heroines'. Talking about them let us welcome our guests! Specialists and Heroines!" Khloe said inviting her guests to the stage.

With that her guests appeared on stage, Flora who was watching the shows, shocked, because she saw all their ex-boyfriends and their enemies on TV. "Ok, so hello Heroines, Bad Girls, and welcome to the show!" Sky being given the microphone first had the opportunity to answer it, but was cut off when his girlfriend Princess Diaspro of Isis (2) "Well hello to" Diaspro answered rather rushed. "So guys now that the Winx are back you will have competition. Did it ever register to your minds that you are going to encounter them in maybe a… an award show? And also you might fight each other…. in maybe a… contest? If it does happen will you guys still stick together?" Khloe asked. The whole audience expression was like 'this is an interesting question'. "Well, we know we are going to encounter them... One day, but that one day hasn't come yet. We may have gotten to a fight before they left for Gardenia, but everything we've been through, all of the memories, they are all still there. So maybe we are still friends… we never actually heard from them in years, and vice versa… so maybe it still remains same, except the commitment, and the main relationship is gone. And if we do fight them in a contest whoever wins is the best, and the audience likes them the best…." Helia answered calmly, Krystal being a b**ch nods as if her neck is broken. "Nice answer there Helia" Khloe said

~~Flora POV~~

I sat there dumbfounded as Helia answered the question '_For publicity. It isn't even true we are not friends. I broke up with him, and after that we never had a proper conversation"_ I thought. As the talk show ended it was already 8:00 am, and Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna went out of their rooms only to find me watching the talk show where the Specialists are preparing instruments.

~~ Talk Show~-~ Normal POV~~

"Ok so I want to hear you Specialists sing 'What Makes You Beautiful!"

[Riven]

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Helia]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Riven and Helia]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Brandon]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Sky]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Brandon and Sky]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Everyone]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_[Timmy]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful

(Nabu:Oh)  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Nabu]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Nabu]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

"What a great performance!" Khloe said

"Thanks! And don't forget by the end of this month there will be a battle of the Bands!" Nabu said

"Yeah!" Krystal said

* * *

End!

What you guys think!

Next Chapter out maybe next week! It will be short!

TAGS  
(1)-Made this talk show up

(2)- I think that's how you spell it

~PokeandWi.12


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I'm back! Before anything else I want to warn you guys that this is a **short **chapter only. I am still making the BloomxSky story I told you guys last year…. Anyway! Here we go! Oh and by the way! I can update more now because… **IT'S SUMMER VACATION! **Oh before reading this I edited the 1st 2 chapters. Nothing much but I suggest reading them in case anything confusing happens here.

SparxZenithPrincess27: it's like author notes, but since I don't want to interrupt readers I just added numbers and if you get confused whatever (2) is will be explained after the story. I hope I didn't explain it too messily. And yeah.. I got confused and it just so happened my dad was watching an action movie and I didn't notice it was a girl sooo I named them heroines. But that is one of the stuff I edited in the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Meeting

**No One's POV**

After 30 minutes Musa and Stella finally woke up. Of course they were all grouchy because it was just 8:34 am. "Mornin" Stella said as she sat down on the table and Musa just said a simple "Uhuh..." All of their friends including one pink headed girl just smirked at their behavior. "So who wants waffles?" Flora asked, then Aisha and Musa raised their hands. "Oh so three waffles and four pancakes" when Flora said four Musa and Stella's head perked up "Four?!" they both said in unison why their friends just simply nodded or said "Yeah" "Yup" "Yes". With that answer they both looked around the table finally noticing the pink-headed fairy. "Roxy!" They both shouted "Took you guys long enough to finally notice me" Roxy said in between laughs. The seven fairy friends talked over breakfast and decided to go to Magix for a movie and to go shopping.

* * *

**MAGIX: NIGHT**

**WITH THE SPECIALISTS**

**RIVEN'S POV**

"Ok enough shopping. Why don't we go walk around the plaza" I suggested.

"I agree with Riven" Nabu said

"Fine!" Bethany, Riven's girlfriend said a bit disappointed. "Well girls look on the bright side, it's a full moon, we're alone, all of us together" Timmy said smiling. They stopped in front of a bookstore. Suddenly all the girls turned red with anger and shock, while the boys stood there, beside their respective girlfriends, shocked.

* * *

-1 hour before-

-With the Winx-

"So that movie… was interesting… I guess" Stella said obviously bored. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress that reached below the knee, white jacket, a white purse and some simple yellow Mary Janes. Her jewelry was simple sun necklace with a matching bracelet.

"Well at least we spent some time with each other after… 1 year" Roxy stated trying to get Stella a bit more interested in the conversation. Roxy was wearing dark wash jeans, a plain, long sleeve shirt and brown boots. She had a purple satchel, and a simple bow ring.

"Guys, can we stop by the bookstore?" Tecna suggested. She was wearing light wash jeans, a white shirt that reached her elbows, and a black vest. She was wearing purple flats, a purple purse and no jewelry.

"Yeah, I need new pens for my music sheets" Musa said. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank top, black jacket and black boots. She was wearing a G-clef necklace colored black.

"I need a new Sketch Pad, don't you need one too Stella?" Bloom asked. Stella just gave a simple nod. Bloom was wearing a camisole with a light-blue flowing cardigan and white pants. She wore light-blue sneakers with a jean bag, and she was wearing a dragon bracelet, and a heart ring.

"Ok, let's stop by the bookstore then sit down by the benches. I'm kinda tired from the flying yesterday" Aisha said confirming. She was wearing bright green pants, white shirt and a green button up jacket. She had on green flats and a dew drop necklace.

"Ok! Let's get going!"

* * *

~~~53 minutes later~~~

"Stella! I thought you only needed a Sketch pad!" Musa said asking Stella loudly. "Well Musa, I needed 64 colors for my design, some scrapbooking materials for the decorations, a scrapbook for the design, some glue for sticking…." And Stella said not stopping until she said everything she needed to buy. "…. And clear book for keeping my papers" Stella finally finished "Stella why don't you stop talking and pay for the things you bought?" Flora suggested, finally talking after the movie. She was wearing a long-sleeve pink dress that reached her knee and pink flats. "Fine! Fine.. I'll pay.. Geez Flora you've been so quiet" Stella said a bit irritated. Stella finally paid and they left the bookstore"- we're alone, all of us together" They heard a familiar voice say.

All the girls stood there, rooted to where they were standing. Finally Musa said they walk there to go to one of her favorite shops and laugh on the way. Roxy led the group and went out to the battlefield first. Aisha came in last and started laughing and when she laughed all of the girls followed. To catch their attention the Specialist's new girlfriends laughed with them, which made the girls confused and look there even though they knew they were there. Musa smirked while all of the girls fake-smiled.

"Oh hi!" Stella said trtying to start a conversation

"Hello" Shilly said trying to sounds enthusiastic "b*tch" she muttered under her breath loud enough for the her friends to hear, but they forgot about Musa's hearing "Look who's talking" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The Winx club girls bit their lips to stop their laughter but failed. "Anyway it was nice talking to you but we need to go" Aisha said when she stopped laughing. When she said that they started walking to the shop they wanted to go to.

* * *

~With the Specialists~

~After the encounter with the Winx~

"Ughh! I hate them so damn much!" Bethany shouted

"Bethany if you don't stop there might be a scandal about us" Diaspro said also annoyed  
"Riven, Can you please calm your fu***** girlfriend?" Brandon said  
"Bethany, babe, we know you hate them so why don't you forget about them and start shopping?" Riven said "Ok! But you need to take us ALL out with your friends on a date tomorrow" She said then she began shopping.

"Well guys, we have a group date tomorrow" Riven said then ran off to catch up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Finally updated… I'm sorry for updating late writing most for the chapters now =)


End file.
